


Famous Last Words

by lanadelraywood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, plot twist am i right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanadelraywood/pseuds/lanadelraywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray gets bored of his life and moves far, far away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Famous Last Words

It was not often that Ray decided to up and leave the way he did, but considering he had the money and not a lot to lose, he went for it. Now, normally when people made rash decisions, they were not normally "I'm bored of life here so I'm going to move halfway across the country" decisions. Or, if they did, they had someone to keep them grounded, which Ray did not. So nobody would miss him when he left, and he decided it was better that way. Much better, too, when he met his across-the-hall neighbour in the little apartment complex.  
  
Ryan was used to the quiet and calm of his home, as most of the other people who lived there were too old to do much more than read or knit, and the younger ones were all university students, too tired and over worked to throw parties. Although, Ryan supposed, the apartments were all far too tiny for parties anyway.  All that considered, it was something of a shock to him when somebody started moving in to the apartment across from him.  
  
He was opening his door to run some errands, and just as he did, his black and white cat darted out, dashing across the hall to paw at a stranger's leg. The stranger, it seemed, was just about to unlock his own door, but when he felt the tugging on his jeans he glanced down, grinning when he saw the cat. He lowered his keys, kneeling down to pet the cat gently.  
  
"Edgar, come here," Ryan said, finally finding his voice. The sight of someone new in the building was one thing, but having the stranger be someone attractive as well... that was another.  
  
Ray looked around upon hearing the others voice. His first thought upon seeing Ryan was, 'Oh shit, he's really attractive.' His face flushed slightly as he took his hand away from the purring cat and stood up. "You named your cat Edgar?" Was the first thing Ray said to Ryan.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Ryan said, scratching at the back of his neck. "It's... kind of a long story."  
  
"I've got time," Ray said before he could stop himself. "I - I mean, that is, if you're not, y'know... busy..." He could feel his face reddening again.  
  
Ryan smiled a half-smile and Ray knew there would be no easy way out of this one even if he wanted to. "I've got time, too." 


End file.
